Teen Titans: The Experiment Saga
by Dark Lord 904
Summary: The Titans meet up with a mysterious stranger who is being hunted. Who is hunting him and why? StarOC, other pairings unknown. RR, please!
1. Default Chapter

Time for a new Teen Titans story to hit the block! New Characters, New Plot, More Action, and an All-New Bad Guy! Enjoy!

I don't own Teen Titans. Never had or will.

It was a beautiful day. Sunshine, a cool breeze, and…

          "Ten pounds of ribs! My all-time record!"

          Cyborg dug into his huge plate of ribs, while the rest of the Titans just watched. Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Ten bucks he can't finish'em."

          "You're on!"

          As Cyborg dug into his massive plate of ribs, Raven sighed and retreated to a shady tree to think. Robin and B.B. watched in awe as Cyborg devoured rib after rib, never stopping once for any reason, except to breath. "How can he possibly survive eating those things? It's impossible!" Robin exclaimed. BB just glowered at Cyborg. "Animal eater." 

          Starfire was walking around, her face lit up in a huge smile as she sucked some mustard through a straw. Robin's eye started to twitch. "Um… Star, what did we say about the mustard thing?"

          Starfire stopped, and looked at Robin. "I do not understand why eating this yellow substance is so strange in public, when it tastes so good!" 

          Robin just stood there, twitching. Cyborg shuddered, and resumed eating his ribs.

          "Who wants to play some-"

          Suddenly, the air was shattered with the sound of an enormous explosion. The Titans stumbled, and a huge cloud of dust appeared in the air above them. A streak of light shot out of it, and crashed into the ground at an incredible force, plowing through about 30 feet of soil. 

          As the dust settled, a shape appeared and heaved itself out of the huge trench made a few seconds ago. It was a boy, no older than any of the Titans, with long black hair, a red trench coat, a black shirt and pants, and a sword. The weapon in his hand was like no other- one part of the hilt was an angel wing, the other a bats wing. He got up, his coat rumpled and covered with dirt. His eyes flashed red, as they glared up into the sky at a huge robot. It resembled Cyborg in the fact that it had semi-exposed circuitry all over its body, but the resemblance ended there. The eyes glowed red, and it raised one of its four massive arms, all of which were loaded for bear- and then some. 

          A hatch opened up, and a missile shot out towards the mysterious youth. He launched into the air, and cleanly sliced the projectile in half before it exploded. Lasers shot out from another arm, and bullets sprayed from a third. The fourth sent the fist out like a huge wreaking ball. In one flash of light, the fist was disconnected from its chain and sailed through the air freely. The youth continued towards the robot, neatly slicing it into pieces while evading all of the missiles, lasers, and bullets.

          Except one.

          A bullet tore through his shoulder, knocking him back. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He grasped the shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood. But it kept oozing from the wound, having an obvious effect on the stranger. BB winced. "I guess this is when we go help him, right?"

          Everyone nodded. "Right." They ran towards the boy, hoping he would be all right. He staggered towards them, then collapsed onto the ground,  panting into unconsciousness. 

:Back at the Tower:

          "Is he going to be all right?" 

          Raven looked up at Robin. "He'll live. It'll leave a scar, but other than that, he will recover."

          The team looked at the kid lying on the medical table. They almost never had to use this area of the tower, but it was there for emergencies. "How are his readings?"

          Cyborg looked at the graphs and charts shown on the screens around the room. "Pulse is stable, breathing is normal, but you'd better  come take a look at his brainwaves. They're off the scale."

          The group huddled around a monitor. The graph was wild, always changing from one point to the next. "I can only guess from this, but he appears to have telekinetic powers."

          The crew huddled even closer. "Raven, your arm is in my eye." BB said. "Deal with it."

          "This is strange. Why was he running from that robot? You think it could have been because of that power you say he has?"

          Cyborg nodded. "Probably. That would make sense to me."

          BB turned into a dog, yawned, then changed back."I dunno about you guys, but I'm turning in. I'm beat." Robin nodded. Yeah, it's kinda late. But we need someone to watch over Mr. Mysterious here. And it's not gonna be me."

          Starfire spoke. "I will stay and watch over him. I am not tired, so I will stay."

          Everyone just shrugged. "Thanks, Star. See you in the morning."

          After everyone left, Starfire turned towards the boy and brushed some of the hair away from his eyes. She looked at his face, wondering what could possibly have put this young man in such danger. As she turned away to get a drink, she heard a slight laugh. 

          "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said I died and went to Heaven." 


	2. Chapter Two: SCALPEL

Second Chapter, up and running!  Thanks to those that reviewed my first chapter!

I don't own Teen Titans. Never had or will.

Starfire jumped almost ten feet. Turning around, she saw the boy looking at her, smiling. His eyes were a bright red, and laughter coursed through them.

          "I didn't mean to sound so cliché, but I was surprised at seeing an angel like you here."

          She smiled. "I am sorry for seeming scared. You startled me."

          The youth laughed, a rich sound. "Not surprising. I tend to do that to people." He looked around, seeing the cleanliness of the room. "Where am I, and how did I get here?"

          Starfire looked at him. "You are in the Teen Titans tower, hospital section. You got shot."

          The teenager winced as he looked at his heavily bandaged shoulder. "How many bandages did you use?"

          Starfire looked confused. "Are you not supposed to use a lot?"

          The boy looked up. "Yes, but only in serious cases. And I heal very fast." He ripped off the bandages on one swift move, and smooth, unblemished skin showed underneath. The sign of the bullet that had entered a few hours ago was non-existent. Starfire looked at him, confused. 

          He laughed again, and said, "Don't ask. By the way, my name is Scalpel."

          Starfire smile again. "I am known as Starfire. It is a pleasure to meet you."

          He grinned, and got up from the bed. "Do you know where my gear is?"

          Star pointed. "It is over there." Across the room, his coat and sword were rested against the wall. They then seemed to float into the air, soaring lightly across to Scalpel. His eyes closed, he put his arms out and collected his things, putting them on. His eyes opened again, and he exhaled.

          "Cyborg was right!"

          "Hmmm?"

          Starfire explained. "Earlier, when you were in here, Cyborg ran a series of tests and saw a change in your brainwave patterns. He concluded that you have telekinesis or some other ability."

          Scalpel looked at her. "He's right, you know. I have telekinesis, telepathy, as well as some unique talents. All gained through experiments."

          He looked at her, and he seemed to change into a darker, colder being. "I was a human test subject. A willing one, too. But I deserted. And they can't afford to lose me. Which is why you saw me fighting that machine. A TX-101, a robot with limited AI and an arsenal of incredible weaponry. Annoying, really. This was a special one, though. They've never had this much weaponry."

          Scalpel started moving towards the door. "Wait! It is late, and you need rest. Why not stay for the night?  You could sleep in here, or in my room."

          Scalpel looked at her, and seemed to change back to his normal self. "Well, if the pretty lady insists. If you have a couch, I'll sleep there."

          Starfire grinned. "You can sleep wherever you want. I will let you decide. Good night!"

          With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Scalpel to shake his head. What was it with him and meeting pretty women?

:Meanwhile, at a Secret Installation:

          "Sir! The subject has escaped! He destroyed the prototype!"

          In front of a large octagonal window, a man turned to face the soldier. A vivid moonshaped scar covered his left cheek. His long white hair fell down around his waist, and his coat was made of the finest leather. His cold, violet eyes looked at the soldier. "You mean to tell me that as well as losing a prime subject, we also lost an important prototype as well?"

          "Sir! I'm sorry sir, we-"

          The soldier was cut of as a bullet snapped through his head, killing him in mid-sentence. The limp body fell to the ground.

          The scarred man turned back towards the window, looking out at the city that lay not far from where he was. "I will find you, Scalpel. I can't afford to lose you. You come back to me in any way that I see fit."

          "Dead or alive." 

          Then he began to chuckle, his maniacal laughter falling only on the dead ears of the soldier behind him…


	3. Chapter Three: Trials

Third Chapter, ready for launch, cap'n! 

I don't own Teen Titans. Never had or will.

Scalpel yawned. He stretched out on the couch, feeling his bones creak in protest. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and the sky had no clouds. He wondered idly what time it was, then noticed the group of teens surrounding him. 

          Bolting up, he laughed nervously. "Ummmm….. Hi?"

         They looked at him, then burst out laughing, except for Raven, who just stood there as always. Cyborg patted him on the back. "No need to worry, pal. We're glad you're ok. Welcome to the Titans Tower. I'm Cyborg, The dark and gloomy one is Raven, the green short guy is Beast Boy, Mr. Serious is Robin, and you've already met Starfire." Star smiled at him, and he grinned back. 

          "Nice to meet you, Cyborg. My name is…"

          "Scalpel, we know. Star told us this morning. It's almost noon, you know."

          Scalpel shook his head and looked blearily at the clock. The digits said 11:42. He did a double take, not quite ready to believe that he had been that tired. Cyborg laughed. "Don't worry about it, we let you sleep in. You looked like you needed the rest. When you feel you're ready, come outside and take on the obstacle course. We'll be waiting." With that, he left the room and was soon followed by the rest of the group.

          Scalpel hastily threw on his coat, grabbed his sword, and went outside. The Titans were already there, and Cyborg was rushing through the course like a maniac. Dodging this way, that, all over the place, weaving through bombs, giant fists, lasers, the whole shebang. Scalpel raised an eyebrow at the course. "And this is what you TRAIN on?" he said sarcastically. 

          Robin laughed. "It always helps to keep everyone on their toes."

          Everyone began to congratulate Cyborg as he finished. " One minute, fifty-six seconds! Boo-yah!"

          Scalpel put on his best grin. "My turn."

          He took a sprinter's stance at the beginning of the course. Everyone looked at him, except Raven, who was starting the clock.  
"Ready….."

          "GO!"

          Scalpel took off like a maniac. He was on the first obstacle, a whole array of lasers pointed all at him. Raising his hand in front of him, he didn't slow down, but did concentrate, forcing his psychic abilities into a spherical shield to protect him. The shield protected him from the lethal beams, and he sliced through each of them.

          As the Titans watched him and cheered him on, Beast Boy saddened. Cyborg looked down at the green teenager. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

          Beast Boy sighed. "Nothing. It's just that he reminds me of Terra………."

          A voice behind them made them jump. "And you miss me?"

          Turning around, they saw Terra standing there, grinning. Beast Boy practically jumped into her arms, giving her a huge bone-crushing hug. "Terra! I thought that you were still mad at me!"

          Terra hugged Beast Boy back. "No. I thought about it, and realized that you hadn't lied to me." She smiled sadly at him. "Sorry about busting out on you. I was just upset."

          Beast Boy smiled. "No prob. I understand." He hugged her again, and Cyborg quietly laughed at his face. They turned around, watching Scalpel fly over an open pit with ease. "Who's the new guy?"

          Cyborg watched Scalpel continue to wreck the obstacle course. "Name's Scalpel. We found him battling a robot yesterday. He got hit pretty bad, but he seems to be able to heal himself pretty good."

          As they continued to watch, Scalpel raced through a whole slew of exploding disks, blocking each one with his mind. He finally landed in front of everyone, and looked over at them, his eyes completely white. They slowly faded back to their natural red, and he sighed. 

          "How'd I do?"

          Raven looked at the clock. "One minute, exactly."

          Cyborg's mouth dropped open. "One………Minute?"

          Everyone stared at Scalpel, who grinned. He looked over at Terra, and grew puzzled. "Who's that?"

          Robin turned around. "Terra? When did you come back?" Starfire practically squeaked with delight over seeing her friend, and rushed over, hugging her just like when they had first met. Terra gasped under the force applied. "You are back!"

          She smiled. "Yeah. I just got back a few seconds ago. By the way, I'm going to take you up on that offer."

          Scalpel looked from her to Robin, then back. "What………offer?"

          "To become a Titan."

          Scalpel walked over to Robin. "If it's alright with you, I'll be with her on that."

          Robin grinned. "Sure. Two new Titans. This turned out to be a good day after all."


	4. Chapter Four: The Ghosts of Our Pasts

Chapter four, ready for liftoff. 

I don't own Teen Titans. Never had or will.

          Robin walked back into the tower, and everyone but Scalpel followed. He turned and walked towards the water, completely silent. Starfire turned to tell him to come along, and noticed him walking away. She flew after him, and landed on a small piece of rock next to him. "Is everything all right, friend?"

          Picking up a stone, Scalpel studied it closely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I feel less worried than I ever have. Thanks to you guys." He tossed the stone up into the air a few times, then chucked it. It flew a fair distance before landing with a "splunk" in the bay. Starfire looked at him. "You seem lonely. In need of a friend." She was surprised when he laughed. 

          "You're right. I've wanted a friend… no, a family. That's what I've wanted. I lost my real one so long ago I can't remember them…." 

          Starfire put her hand near his. "I am sorry………"

          He looked at her, and smiled sadly. "Don't be. I managed 10 years of my life alone……… And I survived. Barely, but I did it." He looked back across the bay. "I don't know how I did it, really. Surviving alone. It was almost impossible. I really don't know." Lying back, he rested his head against the ground and looked up into the cloudless sky. "I guess it was almost a miracle that the agency chose me. I felt like I belonged. I felt like I fit in." He looked over at her. "And there was also Dracarious. He was my mentor. Barely into his twenties. He had a scar on his cheek……… When his rival tried to kill him in a duel. The sword left a moon-shaped mark. It happened when I was halfway through my training.  It changed him… He seemed harsher, less prone to failure. He never thought it was good enough…. Even when I pushed with all my stamina. He began injecting me with chemicals, trying to make me the perfect soldier. He wanted more. He pushed me to my limit. That's how I developed this." Looking past her, a piece of metal flew into the air, a piece of wreckage from when he ran the obstacle course. It landed in the ground behind him, and he opened his eyes. "It was because of him that I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore. His constant shouting……… The gleam in his eyes……… I think he was driven mad. And I feared for my life." He looked at her again, his black hair falling around his eyes. "Thank you for taking me in. I'm glad………"

          Starfire smiled. "It is no problem. We are glad to have you as part of our group."

          Scalpel smiled. "Thanks."

Later…….

          Scalpel sighed and stripped off his shirt. Preparing for a shower, he thought of what had happened earlier. How had he, a test subject, come to be part of the most well-known superhero team? It was unthinkable. But it had happened.

          As he let the warm water flow over him, he began to reflect on his past. How Dracarious had found him. How he had taught him about fighting, shooting……… and killing. How he had sent him on all of those missions. How he had done the things he had done. He sighed again. As he shut off the water and stepped out, he heard the door. "Scalpel, are you alright?" Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Starfire, without anything on, even a towel. Blushing, he covered himself up. "Hi?"


	5. Chapter Five: The Begining

Who would win? The Kool-Aid guy, or the Hawaiian Punch dude? A shark with a jetpack, or an alligator with wings? Aqua Teen Hunger Force, or the Teen Titans? Vote in your reviews for the outcome of any of these three random matches! For absolutely no reason! Hooray!

I don't own Teen Titans. Never had or will.

Skyther the Silver Dragon King: I give you full permission to make this into a comic book, and thank you very much for doing so. Please send me the first copy via e-mail.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Keep reading!

            Starfire quickly covered her eyes and squeaked, her face a bright red. Scalpel quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, just as red as her. "Umm….. I take it you wanted to talk to me?"

            Star's green eyes peered at him through her fingers. "Yes… You did not seem alright outside. I was wondering if something was wrong." She glanced downward for a split second, then squeaked again and brought her eyes back up, blushing more.

            Scalpel looked around quickly, and grabbed his clothes quickly. Throwing them on, he turned beet-red, watching Star turn around as he dressed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

            She squeaked yet again, giggling like mad. Scalpel shook his head, sighing. Girls…

            "You're…. very…" She stopped, overcome with giggles and blushing, unable to speak. Scalpel was very…. Embarrassed, that is. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't finish that comment…." He sticks his head out the door to check around, making sure that no one else could hear them. He then raised his eyebrow. "Where is everyone?"

            Star giggled again. "They went out. I wanted to stay behind and make sure you were ok…" She grinned impishly. "They will not be back for over another two hours."

           Scalpel looked back to her slowly, a suspicious expression on his face. "Is that so?"

            Giggling like mad, Starfire took his hand and practically dragged him down the hall to her room. She blushed again, grinning. "I was thinking that we could spend this time getting to know each other better…"

            He looked at her, a bit startled by her intrusion in the shower still, but he shrugged. "Why not?"

            Starfire practically leapt for joy, hopping around the room while Scalpel looked at her, feeling a bit strange watching her jump around. "Umm….."

            She jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He gagged, crushed by the force of her hug. "We will have such a good time, friend Scalpel!"

            He twitched at the lack of oxygen to his brain, but she released him soon enough. "I'm sure we will…" Scalpel flopped down on one of the chairs in the room, sinking into the fluffy material it was made of. Eventually, the only parts if him that protruded were his arms, legs, and very top of his head. "Very comfortable… I guess…"

            Star giggled, and sat on her bed with crossed legs, smiling brightly. "So… what shall we discuss first, friend?"

            Scalpel sank lower into the chair, and his reply was an unintelligible mumble. "Mmf pher tyl goo gree…"

            Star looked at the form that kept sinking deeper, cocking her head. "What was that?"

            The arms sticking out of the chair shrugged, and Star giggled again, pulling him out onto the bed with her. "Now you can talk, dear friend. What shall we talk about?"

            Scalpel shrugged. "I don't know… whatever you want to, I guess." He chuckled. "I'm no good at starting conversations…"

            Starfire smiled broadly. "Very well, friend. I will tell you about several things I like. Where should I start? Oh, yes. Kittens, soft things, teddy bears, laughter, mustard, friendship, adventures, video games, junk food…" She began to ramble on, while Scalpel sat there, nodding and smiling, meanwhile thinking to himself. _Man. She really has a lot of time on her hands, doesn't she…_

Star continued to count things off on her fingers, and Scalpel looked around for a bit. Her room was pretty much shades of pink, red, and purple, but otherwise, not that bad. He reflected sarcastically that he had a small bunk he had called a bed, and would have given anything to have this room at the time. Then, Star said something that grabbed his full attention. "The thing I like most, though, friend Scalpel…" She stopped for a second, blushing a bit. "Is you…"

            Scalpel turned and stared at her, a bit unbelieving. "You… you like me?"

            Star blushed a deep red, and nodded. "Yes…" She giggled nervously, and covered her face with her hands again. "I hope that does not upset you…"

            Scalpel turned a bit red himself, and smiled. "Nothing could make me happier." He grinned widely, and Star lit up with joy. "Then…. You also like me too?" Scalpel nodded. "Yeah…"

            Star flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I am happy…."

            Scalpel smiled softly, and hugged her back. "Me too…."

And so ends chapter five, with the start of the awaited Scalpel/Starfire Romance. Stay tuned to that website for more!


End file.
